Lost Illusions
by Tamer
Summary: Seto Bursts into MAxamillion Pegasus' Office, only to find someone else.


~I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. *sniff* by the by, there's swearing. Not very big. Damn, hell, pissed off, Shit. Small talk~  
  
Guide: ~Seto thinking~ +Sakura Thinking+  
  
~Lost Illusions~  
  
17 year old Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba, burst into Industrial Illusions.  
  
"Bring me to Pegasus!" He growled at the nearest secretary.  
  
Guards came to try and reason with him.  
  
"We're sorry but you cant see Master Pegasus." Said one.  
  
"I wont take no for an answer." He growled and walked to the elevator and slammed the top button. He Stormed into Pegasus' office to see the back of a big leather chair.  
  
"Why did you call me Pegasus?" He snarled.  
  
"I believe you have the wrong person." Said a voice.  
  
Seto almost gasped. They voice didn't belong to Pegasus. It was a females voice. The chair swung around to reveal a 17 year old girl smiling at him. Her Blue/Green eyes sparkling. She had milk chocolate hair, Above neck length, with 2 shoulder length streaks at the front. Her pale skin contrasted with her hair. She wore black leather pants, skin tight and a Metallic like Silver/Black Spider Silk thick strap tank top, skin tight. She had a broken set of handcuff on, like she was arrested but she smashed the cuffs. Seto instantly fell in love.  
  
"Your looking at me like I'm the bloody ghost of Christmas past." She said with a mock British accent.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked, stunned.  
  
"I'm Sakura Pegasus. My father stepped down from his place as head, so I rose to the challenge. Actually, he stepped to second in command so I could rise to the challenge." She held out her hand, which Seto shook. Her long bangs whisked forward, and with one fluid movement she swished up her hands and set them behind her ears. She crossed her arms.  
  
"I would like to propose that we become allies. Kaiba Corp and Industrial Illusions would make a stunning team." She said, still smiling.  
  
"Offer accepted." Said Seto a little too quick.  
  
"You go to school with Yugi, if I'm not mistaken." She said, swishing her hair back behind her ears.  
  
"Yeah." He said a little confused.  
  
"I will be transferring schools." She said.  
  
"Really?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah." She said grinning, a small blush flicked across her face. He had a crush on Seto.  
  
A blush rolled across Seto's face too.  
  
As soon as they stopped blushing Croquet came in.  
  
"Excuse me, Miss" He said Miss very stiffly "But what is Seto Kaiba doing here?"  
  
"He has come on my invitation." She said blankly.  
  
"May I remind you, you are only filling in for maste-" He was cut off.  
  
"-No I am not only filling in for father, as you know, I have been given full ownership of this company, as per blood line, and his wishes. If you recall, he stepped down and I successfully rose to the challenge, now would you please leave, as I am trying to have a civilized conversation with Mister Kaiba!" She said crossly. Croquet frowned, glared and left.  
  
Sakura burst out laughing.  
  
"Where did that come from!?" Said Seto, clearly Shocked.  
  
"That's the benefit from hanging around You, Dad and Yugi." She said, chuckling.  
  
"what is?" he asked puzzled.  
  
"you learn to be tell people off, Be extremely pissed, and be positively adorable at the same time." She burst out laughing again.  
  
"I don't think I'm gonna ask what trait comes from which person." He said. He already loved this girl to hell and back. She was beautiful, had an attitude, and wasn't brainless like most other girls, as well as she wasn't all over him and flirting like hell. She was acting as normal as could be, for her position that is. Plus being in his presence. She was CEO of Industrial Illusions. That's gotta be 10 times tougher than CEO of Kaiba Corp.  
  
"Hey you and your kid brother want to come to my place later?" she asked.  
  
"Uh. Sure. If you have candy you might wanna hide it though." He said chuckling.  
  
A small brown monkey appears out of nowhere, almost, and lands on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura started to absently stroke the monkeys head.  
  
"Seto, Meet Eppo. I met him when I went to a deserted island for a summer. My hut broke down in a hurricane and this little fella got stuck underneath. I got him out and we've been friends since. From when I landed on the island, till the hurricane he was so much trouble. He stole my knife." She smiled.  
  
"You were on a deserted island? For a summer. Alone I presume?" He said, wide eyed.  
  
"Yeah. Dad landed on an island about, oh, 50 miles away. It was really fun. I made everything there sept for the clothing, knife. Oh and the hut was there too. There was also a radio. It was strange. But that's history." She smiled at Seto's Shocked look.  
  
She ran her hands through her hair. A big, baby polar bear sized Malamute husky came up beside the Chair. He barked.  
  
"Hey Amarug." She smiled and ruffled the fur on top of the dogs head. The dog padded to set and pulled his sleeve forward. He let go of set went to the desk and put a paw up, which activated a spinney chair coming out of the ground behind Seto. The dog went over and used a paw to push him into the chair. The dog then returned to Sakura's side.  
  
Seto looked shocked. "What was that about?"  
  
"My dog does that sometimes." She grinned.  
  
Another dog padded to the other side of her chair. It was a Malamute husky, only this one was slimmer than Amarug, by a lot.  
  
"Enter Daemon." Sakura said, smiling.  
  
"How many pets do you have?" He asked, wide eyed.  
  
"Quite a few. All of them come to work with me." She said.  
  
A Red and Silver Parrot Landed on her shoulder.  
  
"Its gonna rain. Sakura, its gonna rain." Said the Parrot.  
  
"If it does I'll give you something shiny." It started to rain, really hard. She held up a coin to the parrot. Who took it, and took flight.  
  
3 German shepherds padded out of the elevator.  
  
"The front one is Ben, the one to the left is Shadow and the one to the right is Elya." She said, noting that Seto was about to ask.  
  
Elya bounded to Seto right away and sat on his feet. Seto scratched the dog's head.  
  
"you know. We could walk to my place." She smiled and looked at the dark sky outside.  
  
"Walk? You like the rain don't you." He said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Damn straight. Oh dear. We have a problem." She turned her monitor. The security Cam showed Kimo and his thugs in the elevator. Headed for this floor.  
  
She brought the screen around and typed Quickly.  
  
"I jammed the Elevator, but that wont hold them for long. I gotta fire that Guy one of these days. What im about to do, you can tell anyone." He nodded. She got up and drew a card from her Belt, which held a card holder. She raised a golden sword ~The millenium Sword~ and threw the card up into the air. She swung the sword upwards, as if to slash the card, but both card and sword stopped short.  
  
"Psychic Powers Activate!" She said, as the Elevator got unstuck. A blue glow emitted from the card and surrounded her. The glow stopped. She sat down as the elevator opened.  
  
"Get her!" Yelled Kimo. Sakura grinned. She glowed blue and her sword rose into mid air, accompanied by a golden Shield. The Millenium Shield. The five dogs formed a barrier. Each has there's shoulders high, head low, yet up, Hackles raised, body tensed and a Savage glint in their eyes. Their before nice manner just went to heaven and they were ready for the hunt.  
  
Seto looked to Sakura. She was glowing. The lights flickered off. She was grinning.  
  
"Gentle Men. I propose you leave my office immediately. I'm giving you warning number three. And I suggest you leave before my dogs decide they're hungry." Her grin turned into a smirk.  
  
"I don't think so. Men get them. All. Including Kaiba!" Yelled Kimo.  
  
"I don't even need to order my dog to get you. I'll just pretend I'm Yugi for a moment." She pointed to the men. "Mind crush!" The men all disappeared.  
  
"What was that about?" He said after the lights flickered on and she stopped glowing.  
  
"I sent em to the shadow realm" she said.  
  
"Whoa!" ~She's Got attitude alright. But she had a reason to do that. Maybe I can sleep at her place tonight. I want to get to know her better~  
  
"Hey Seto, you wanna sleep over?" she asked.  
  
"Sure." He nodded.  
  
She sheathed her sword and put it in her backpack with her shield. She grabbed her jacket and shoved it into her backpack. She removed her deck and put it into her backpack. She grabbed a bundle of clothing and disappeared into a back room. She came out in the same shirt, and the same cuffs. Only now she has Leather shorts. She had black socks and black runners. She shouldered her black backpack. (no she aint a Goth. She just likes black and silver)  
  
"Hope you don't mind long walks in pouring rain. I left my car at home anyways. And I refuse to take a limo. I hate it when people act like I'm a queen. It's a damn insult." She grinned and walked into the Elevator, followed by Seto, Eppo, who was sitting on the Parrots back, and the five dogs. The parrot landed on the bag. Eppo opened it and both climbed in. Sakura zipped it up enough so they could breath, but no rain could get in.  
  
The 7 walked out. They started walking in the pounding rain. It took about 3 seconds to become soaked to the bone. Though they kept walking. Sakura was looking at all the blinding lights and the rain.  
  
"This is how I wish the world was all the time. Cool, Bright with lights, And raining. Rain brings some people down. But it elevates more people. They say, rain purifies all hearts. I find it true. There are less crimes committed when there is rain. I love the rain." Sakura had a dazed, yet passionate look in her eyes.  
  
~This girl really likes the rain. As a matter of fact. So do I.~  
  
the 2 walked, with small talk. Like what they were going to do when their companies were officially allied.  
  
"So do you wanna go shopping with me tomorrow?" Asked Sakura. "I need to pick up another Hyped Electron Disfigurer. They wear out fast. And I need a few new hard drives for Com. I Also need to pick up a new PS2. I spilt coffee on mine." She smiled.  
  
"Uh. Sure." He said, shocked. ~Whoa. We really are similar. But I should get to know her better.~ The rain suddenly increased to an Non-Stop pound, she seemed not to notice. If she did it made her happier. She spun around in a 360 circle and continue walking, Smiling and waving at anyone who looked at them like they were crazy. Soon, both Wet teens arrived at Sakura's house. She walked inside. Maxamillion walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"I'm home." She said, raising her eyes brows and setting down her backpack. Where a disgruntled, yet Dry, Monkey and Parrot came out. The 5 dogs stood on the roofed Patio and shook themselves till they were only lightly damp. Sakura ran off for a moment and came back with 2 sets of cloths and 2 towels.  
  
"Here." She handed Seto the towel with the clothing on top. There's a bathroom over there." she pointed to a blue door. She walked into another room. Seto walked into the blue room.  
  
Sakura came out in the exact same outfit. Seto came out in relatively the same, only it was all Dark blue and he didn't have broken handcuffs.  
  
"Wanna watch a movie?" She asked.  
  
"Sure." He looked at her and a small blush rolled across his face.  
  
"I think I'll leave you two alone." Said Maxamillion chuckling and walking upstairs.  
  
Seto blushed deeper. Sakura also blushed but turned on her heel and walked to a door. She opened it and motioned for Seto to follow. They walked into a room which was as big as a movie theater. It has Elevated couches, in front of a movie screen. She brought him over to a big Book case filled with movies. Soon they agreed on a movie and Sakura left to Get the Popcorn and Soda's, and to get the film in the projector. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Now, I need surgesties fer da movie. Tamer: Awwww cute! Seto and Sakura sittin in a car- Sakura: You say it, and I'll slit your throat! Seto: *Holds up a revolver* Tamer: *hides* Virus: *laughs* Seto: *shoots Virus* Tenshi: *Resurrects Virus* Stop that! Seto: Shoots Tenshi. Me: *resurrects Tenshi* Seto, you shoot me, I kill you off in the fic! Seto: Yes Ma'am. Me: *grins* 


End file.
